Happy Birthday Relena
by AquaThunderKnight17
Summary: A promise made when they were seventeen, will it be kept? Plz R


Happy Birthday Relena

By

AquaThunderKnight17

(_Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, that would be Bandai_)

Fireworks burst into showers of gold and sapphire at ear bursting volume. Relena stared as the stars of light rained down to the earth. She and Heero stood together at her birthday celebration, watching the fireworks. It was the perfect end to a perfect night: no party crashers, no long boring speeches and best of all, Heero was holding her tight. Her head leaned against his chest, his arms around her waist.

She looked up into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, "Heero, would you marry me?" she asked; Heero was surprised by the question, but he didn't show it. "Yes I would, but not now Relena" he said gently, "I love you, but I don't know you," Relena smiled, disappointed. "You're right, sorry" she said quietly; "Well, I didn't say no" he replied, a rare smile on his face, Relena turned back to him, light had returned to her eyes.

"Let's get to know one another a little more, after we've dated a little longer, then I will marry you" he said, he kissed her head. "Oh, Heero" said Relena in a slight daze. The two hugged tenderly, as fireworks continued to explode in the background.

---

Three years later

---

Relena moved down the hallway to her office, she was nearly running in attempt to escape the pursuing paparazzi. Luckily her office door wasn't far from the elevator, so with a quick dash she was safe inside her office. Her new secretary, Hilde, was busy organizing some papers behind her desk. "Hello Relena," she said in her normal cheerful disposition, "Good Morning Hilde" she sighed as she moved to her desk, "The press again?" Hilde asked, "Yes" Relena replied dropping into her chair.

The two were silent for the next quarter-of-an-hour, Relena had just finished reading a boring proposal for mining on Mars, when Hilde finally spoke. "Hey Relena, are you and Heero going to do something for your birthday tomorrow?" "What?" Relena asked, relieved to have a distraction from her work. "Well, your birthday is always some large party, I just wanted to know if the two of you are going to do anything, you know, private" she asked. Relena thought about it for a moment and remembered that Heero had planed a birthday dinner for her, "Heero and I are having a birthday dinner tonight" she said, in taking a mouthful of coffee.

"Do you think Heero will propose?" she asked, Relena nearly choked on her drink. "What? No-I mean-I don't know?" she responded a little flustered "Really?" asked Hilde incredulously, "Hilde you know the story," Relena sighed "Heero said he wanted to get to know me better, besides I don't think he even remembers that, I was seventeen and caught up in the moment."

"Besides, what brings this up?" she asked, "Oh come on Relena, he said that after you two dated a little longer, and got to know each other he'd marry you! You've been dating three years now and what have you learned about him?" she asked. "Well, I don't---What's his favorite food?" Hilde questioned, "Chicken Teriyaki" she replied quickly. "Name some of his hobbies" "Reading and competitive Shooting".

Hilde's rising excitement was seeping into Relena, "What's his least favorite vehicle?" "Hummers, he says they're unnecessary," she said without hesitation. Hilde squealed in excitement, "I think he's going to propose tonight!" Relena was nearly bouncing in her own excitement. It was going to be hard for the both of them to return to work after such exciting news, but she still didn't know if their talk held any validity.

…

Relena pulled into her manor at about six o'clock later that evening. Heero's truck was parked out front: he was here. She couldn't help but fidget in her seat; Hilde had given her a last second pep talk, which left her overly excited. She knew she had to hide it, because every excited jolt she had, a wave of petrifying humiliation washed over her at the horrifying thought of embarrassing herself to an action that might not happen. What ever happened, she knew she'd have to grit her teeth and plunge in; this thought drove her to push the button on her seat belt and evacuate the car.

Her knees shaking slightly, Relena bravely managed to walk to the door. With her ebbing courage, she took in a much needed deep breath to help regain her failing composure. With that she pushed open the door.

A wonderful aroma greeted her at the door. It was a sweet scent that taunted her nostrils, the smell of meat being cooked. Heero walked in from the source of the smell. "Welcome home" he smiled; Relena noticed he was wearing his dress clothes, a nice white shirt and dark pants. "Hello Heero" was all she could choke out; Heero moved over to her and softly kissed her forehead. Relena stood there, allowing the feel of his lips to press lightly against her head.

He parted from her; he then looked her deep in the eyes. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet," he said. "Alright," Relena said back, doing her best to feign composure (which wasn't working too well), "I'll just-go and-er-freshen up" she managed to spit out. She left his grasp and moved towards the bedroom.

Relena shut the door quietly, and nearly began swearing at the top of her lungs. She had sounded like a total idiot just jabbering, unable to make a proper sentence. They had dated for three years, hell, they had lived together for the past year-and-a-half, and she blubbering like a fool. A stage she'd already passed. She breathed deeply and walked over to her desk where she discarded her briefcase.

Relena moved into the bathroom, where she untied her hair bow, then shook her head to let her light brown fall. She looked into the reflection of her blue eyes; a determination had ignited deep within her. "Okay," she muttered, "You're getting overexcited, whatever's going to happen is going to happen on its' own."

"Now just go down there and have a nice dinner," she coached herself. With a deep, relaxing breath, Relena walked out of the bathroom and towards the dining room.

The table had been romantically set for two: plates placed oppositely from each other, and two lit candles. Two empty glasses sat next to an ice bucket, which held a bottle of champagne. In the background at the faint sound of soft jazz music; Relena's heart fluttered: she loved jazz. Heero walked in from the kitchen, "You ready?" he asked softly; Relena nodded. Relena nodded; Heero politely pulled out Relena's chair for her to sit down. As Relena placed her napkin in her lap, Heero disappeared into the kitchen, and a moment later, he returned with two steaming plates.

Heero had always been (surprisingly) good at cooking, this time he had outdone himself. The plate contained a fair slice of roasted lamb and a pile of boiled potatoes. Relena was unsure whether she was supposed to eat it or admire its beauty. A loud pop snapped Relena's head up so fast, she nearly cricked her neck; it was only Heero opening the bottle of champagne. He filled half of her glass with the golden liquid, then half of his own before sitting down opposite of her.

"Happy Birthday," he said gently, raising his glass in a toast. "Thank you" she replied, their glasses meeting with a small ding. Relena tipped the glass into her lips; the sweet, bubbly liquid saturated her mouth. She had never experienced anything like it before. As the remnants of the drink crept down her throat, Relena had begun to cut her meat. She stuck a nice square into her mouth. The meat was exquisite, so tender and juicy.

"Heero this is delicious!" she proclaimed, "I'm glad you like it" he replied, his own plate looking virtually untouched. "So, how was your day?" he asked, Relena gripped her fork in attempt not to drop it. The romantic dinner, the asking about her day: something was coming, something big.

"Fine" she choked out; Heero cleared his throat. "Relena?" he asked, almost in a whisper; "Yes Heero?" she replied, setting down her cutlery. "I-er-have something I want to ask you" he said, he then took a swig of his drink (obviously in attempt to douse his nerves). Relena tensed, only a hair, "Here it comes" she thought, heart pumping. "Relena…" he said looking her straight in the face, "would you-"

The telephone rang. Relena's heart nearly stopped in bitter disappointment; "hold that thought," he said gently, before moving over towards the phone. "Damn it!" Relena swore under her breath, "Please don't let it be for me: not for me, not for me," she silently prayed, eyes tightly clenched.

"Relena, it's for you" called Heero, "Damn it!" she swore in her head. She got from her seat and took the phone from him, "Minister Darlian speaking" she said in her work tone. The person on the other line was calling her to inform her that an emergency meeting to discuss new actions on Mars was to be held at once: and that her presence was necessary. "I understand, I'll be there shortly," she said before hanging up the phone.

Relena stood there for a moment, fighting back the urge to cry. Heero's hard work had been wasted; she couldn't bear to tell him she had to leave. After managing to calm herself down (however slightly) she returned to the dining room, where Heero sat, his chin on his knuckles.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Heero, I--" she choked, "It's alright" he said softly his Prussian blue eyes turning to her. They too were full of disappointment. "-I know how important your job is," Relena kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Heero."

With that, Relena dashed out of the room to retrieve her briefcase. A second later, she was out the door and pulling out of the driveway. Silent tears falling the entire time.

…

It was late at night when Relena stepped into her dark office. The meeting had been painstakingly boring, and she was thoroughly exhausted. She didn't bother turning on the lights, the moon brightly illuminated the room. Relena dropped her briefcase, which hit with a muffled thump. She collapsed into her chair, her eyes buried in her hands. "What a miserable night" she thought. All she could do was stare into the down at her desk between the gaps of her fingers.

Something caught her eye. On her desk was a small red box, tied with a ribbon, and an envelope with her name written on it in neat cursive. Relena tore open the envelope and pulled out the card.

Relena,

If you're reading this, then don't worry: I thought ahead.

Heero

Relena stared at the note, then her gaze shifted towards the small red box. She set the card down, and picked up the box. She tugged on a loose strand of ribbon causing the ribbon to easily fall away; she then pulled off the top of the box. Relena tipped the box to reveal its contents.

A smaller black box tumbled into her hand. Relena's heart skipped a beat; it was a jewelers box. She went numb, but she persevered as her thumb pushed the small black box open. Inside the box was a diamond ring: three small diamonds lined up in a row on the platinum ring.

Relena was suddenly breathless; the rings beauty was only enhanced by the moonlight. Relena heard the faint sound of her office door opening, "Come back later" she said in a tone that was dangerously close to a snap. "Well you see I just can't do that" came Heero's voice. Again, Relena's head snapped up to face the man standing in her doorway.

"Heero?" she started, "You see, a pesky little phone call interrupted a question I had for you: and as you can probably guess it was a rather important question" he said gesturing towards the ring. Relena stood as Heero moved towards her, "I thought you had forgotten about that night," she gasped "How could I forget? It was an important night for both of us" he said, "I made you a very important promise, one I always intended to keep."

Relena had tears in her eyes: this was really happening. Heero took the ring box from her fingers; the box fell to the floor as Heero removed the ring. "Three years ago, we were seventeen and caught up in the moment. Now we can do this right."

Heero bent down onto one knee; Relena gasped yet again as tears fell a little harder. "Relena Peacecraft Darlian…Will you marry me?" he asked gently. Relena was dazed for a moment; then the clock struck midnight. It was now April 7, AC 200: Relena's twenty-first birthday. "Yes," she croaked, "Yes Heero."

Relena giggled as Heero slid the ring onto her finger, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Then, his lips were upon hers. Relena accepted him; she returned it with a red passion that had been dormant for three years of waiting. The couple parted, though neither parted from each other's embrace; as the two held each other close Heero whispered softly:

"Happy Birthday Relena."

Yes she is finished! Hope you all like this, if you don't…help get better! Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy.


End file.
